


Dancing in the Dark

by goldensmollie



Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [2]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Winter Solstice, Wolfgang and Shin being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensmollie/pseuds/goldensmollie
Summary: Wolfgang and Shin slow dancing in the dark during Winter Solstice.
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: #WolfShinWeek2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064789
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This work is for #WolfShinWeek2020 D2, Winter Solstice! Please check out @WolfShinWeek on twitter and support other creations as well !!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize if there's some mistakes. Enjoy!

It's 21th December 2020, the winter solstice. It is said to be the longest night of the year but strangely, it is not the coldest time of the year. Yes, the weather is cold, but not too freezing. And Shin especially feels warm because he and Wolfgang drank wine during their dinner.[ As decided, they turn off all lights, celebrating winter solstice the traditional way]. They are now holding each other in front of the lit fireplace, swaying slowly; following the rhythm of the jazz Wolfgang prepares from his speaker. 

Without any worries, Shin leans his head on Wolfgang's chest, arms around the blonde's neck. It feels nice, being close like this. Warm. Cozy. The weight of Wolfgang's arms around his lithe waist just adds the right pressure for him to feel safe, protected. It's not like there will be any harm coming to him, but it feels pleasant being held like this. Like he's the most important person in Wolfgang's eyes. How comforting it is, being the apple of the sun's eyes. 

Suddenly, Wolfgang grabs Shin’s hand and makes Shin twirl. Chuckling lightly, Shin turns again as Wolfgang is still holding his arm up. The two laugh giddily, while hugging tight and swaying side to side.

A small smile appears on his face, when the blonde lands a few soft kisses on his black locks. At times like this, he doesn't care about anything in the world. All are washed away in an instant, when he sees Wolfgang cheerfully smile at him. Ah, how bright his sun is. Eventhough it is the winter solstice, when they say the sun appears shorter than usual, he has his other sun by his side. The sun who will radiate warmth towards him willingly, whenever he feels cold. Now Shin knows, how much he needs Wolfgang in his life; how does it feel to be embraced with warmth, and how he can't live without him. 

"I love you." That words slip his lips so easily. Shin himself is shocked at how he suddenly say that. Maybe it's because he's tipsy. Maybe it's because it's late now and Shin becomes more emotional as the night goes darker. 

That earns a chuckle from Wolfgang. He kisses his lover's forehead tenderly, whispering: "I love you, too. Thank you for giving me a chance to love you." 

Shin would be lying if those words did not make his eyes glistened. He wants to argue that no, it's the other way around. He's the lucky one, he's the one who should be thankful for having the chance to love Wolfgang. There are many girls out there in the uni who want to line up to date Wolfgang. But Wolfgang only has his eyes on him, from the very start. Shin also fell for him at first sight too, but he always keeps his feelings bottled inside him. 

He surprises Wolfgang by cupping the blonde's cheeks, and pecks his lips softly. The way Wolfgang's eyes widen comically makes him laugh a little. Shin is really far gone for this man. Maybe it's the alcohol kicking in, but Shin feels bolder now. He captures the man's lips again, then suckles the lower lip gently. Wolfgang gets the sign, as he opens his lips, letting Shin's tongue roam inside. He feels Wolfgang tightens his hold on his hips. 

Honestly, Shin can't get enough of the feeling Wolfgang's lips press onto him. This time, Wolfgang starts to suck on his lips, gaining a quiet moan from him. It's intoxicating, it feels like his soul is sucked in and his legs feel like jellies. The gentle caresses on his hips just make him melt more. 

"Stay with me tonight?" Wolfgang asks, his golden eyes staring directly at Shin. He reaches for Shin's glasses to push them back. Those eyes seem hopeful, although Shin wants to tease him a bit. 

To make his acting more believable, he retracts himself from Wolfgang's embrace. He looks intently at those shining, mesmerizing eyes, "Are you sure you really want me to stay or you're just lazy to bring me home?" Then, Shin gasps, "Oh! You purposely drank wine so you wouldn't have to drive, did you?" 

Wolfgang blinks confusedly, then his ears turn red. "No, no! I'm not lazy, I can totally bring you home right now. By taxi, I mean. I forgot that I should bring you home when I drank wine." 

Shin can see how disappointed Wolfgang is. He pouts a bit (which is really cute) and his head hangs low. Like a dejected golden retriever. Having fun, Shin crosses his left arm and covers his mouth with his other arm, "Well, call the taxi now, then." 

Wolfgang looks up suddenly, with his eyebrows all lifted, "N-now? But it's still-" he looks at his phone and curses under his breath when he sees the time. Yep, it's late. It's 23.05 now. He looks more disappointed now, until Shin has a hard time to hold his laugh. "Alright, I'll call the taxi now. Sorry, I lost track of time." 

Just when Wolfgang puts his phone on his ear, Shin smooches his lips again. "No need to. I was just joking. I will stay with you, let's wait for the light together." A tiny smile from Shin makes the answer just perfect. 

Wolfgang beams and holds Shin's hands immediately. "Really? You can't take back your words, alright?" 

Shin pecks his nose and squeezes his hands afterward. "I won't take back my words. I'll stay here," his thumbs just move by themselves, caressing circles on Wolfgang's hands. "We can light up the candles that Sys gave." 

"And can we cuddle after that?" There they are, those hopeful eyes again. 

"Yes, we can." Without any warning, Wolfgang swoops Shin into his arms, carrying him swiftly. That makes Shin yelps, of course. But he is happy, nonetheless. They are happy.

  
  
  


_If my sun asks me to stay, then I shall stay. As we embrace each other on the darkest night of the year, I will wait for my sun, or my light, to rise again._


End file.
